


The one who nobody believed could make it, finally proved them wrong.

by broken_fannibal



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24008131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_fannibal/pseuds/broken_fannibal
Summary: I wrote this in september last year and rediscovered in a few days ago. and since I think it turned out well I thought I'd post itinspired by this prompt I saw on tumblr: https://storiesinasentence.tumblr.com/post/62125891183
Comments: 11
Kudos: 6





	The one who nobody believed could make it, finally proved them wrong.

They say he cannot do it

They say he is not fit for it

They tell him to give up on it

But he keeps on trying

Brave soul that he is

he tries, he tries, he tries

He tries, he fails

As things always go

He fails, they laugh

It’s always been this way

They laugh, he tries again

Couldn't it work just once?

He tries again, he fails again

Why does it have to be like this?

Still, he keeps on trying

Surely, one day it must work

Surely, it can't go on like this forever

Can it?

Only one thing left to, he thinks

Keep trying

Keep fighting

No matter what they say

Until that one glorious day

He laughs at them.

He has done it.

He has shown them.

He has won.


End file.
